


Alexa Bliss, Dinner Date

by zacklin52



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE 2K (Video Games), WWE Immortals (Video Game), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cum Play, F/M, Pee, Piss, Urine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: Commissioned by Anon.A lucky man wins a dinner date with WWE Superstar Alexa Bliss, but do to situations, they are forced to have it in her hotel room.Warning!: Contains straight Anal and piss drinking.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss - Relationship, Alexa Bliss/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This story is pure fiction. Any person in this story, real or fake, has no association to the story at all.

A few days had passed, and Brian still couldn’t believe it. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing when he entered a contest to meet and have dinner, in other words a date, with WWE Diva Alexa Bliss. Never in a million years did he ever think he would win. He had always been a big fan of hers, to be frank he was a huge nerd when it came to her. He was the type of person that would know what cities all her matches took place and who she wrestled that night. When Brian first got that email saying he won, he was so shocked that he couldn’t stop looking at his phone for an hour straight. Being a 6-foot, average looking guy, and a little overweight, he didn’t really go out as much as he wanted to, so this was definitely a win for him. He had been so excited for this date with Alexa that he was actually losing sleep from the exhilaration. Of course, that all went to hell when the pandemic hit. All restaurants were ordered to close down immediately in order to help slow down the spread of Covid. Obviously, Brian was disappointed that he wasn’t going to be able to meet Alexa in person as the contest was put on hold. Bellowing in self-pity he was lying on his bed when his phone started to ring.

“Hello? Brian speaking” he answered.

“Oh? Hello, this is Alexa Bliss, Brian. I just wanted to inform you that because of what’s happening in the world right now, that we have decided to honor the contest in a different way.” Alexa said.

“Wow, really? So, how is this going to work? The restaurants are closed?” he asked, a little shocked that he was actually talking to her.

“Well, since we can’t actually go to a restaurant, the company have decided the best course of action was to simply do dinner in a hotel room” she said.

“H-hotel room?” he asked nervously.

“Yes, of course dinner and talking is all we’re going to do” she said gleefully.

“Y-yes, of course. I wouldn’t think of anything else” he stuttered out.

Giggling, Alexa said, “Well, okay Brian. We’ll send another email confirming the date and time so in the meantime, stay safe and thank you” before blowing him a kiss through the phone. 

Pumping his fist into the air, Brian felt like he was winning all over again. He was going to be all alone with her in a hotel room, he knew how that sounded and was sure she knew it as well. Well of course even if nothing came out of it, he would still be able to say he met and dined with the Alexa Bliss. Even more excited now, he couldn’t contain his emotions and started to scream at the top of his lungs that he was going to meet her in person.

A week and past and with some bit of rescheduling, the two parties were able to settle on a date and time. Meeting at a 4-star hotel, Brian decided to not wear a traditional suit and tie because he felt that since they weren’t meeting in a restaurant that he could have gone casual instead. Wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a t-shirt that had her “Little Miss Bliss” logo on it, he proudly walked into the hotel. After talking to the receptionist, he made his way up to the designated meeting room where he stopped right outside. All that excitement turned into fear as he was one door away from meeting his celebrity crush. What if he did something stupid in front of her? What if he said something that was offensive? A million different things raced through his head as he cocked his fist, ready to knock on the door. Breathing hard, he steadied himself. Instead of thinking of what can go wrong, he started thinking of what can go right. Even if it was one in a million chance, Brian brought some condom and lube, just in case. Knocking on the door, he held his breath as it opened.

“Oh? You must be Brian” Alexa said answering the door in her tight little dress. (https://static0.thesportsterimages.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/pinterest.jpg?q=50&fit=crop&w=740&h=986)

“Oh my god, it really is you” Brian said breathlessly.

Standing in front of him was the goddess herself and in a tight little dress, no less. Shaking hands, Alexa gave Brian a hug before inviting him in. As she hugged him, he could feel how soft her breasts were as they pressed against his chest. Even if this night had just ended right then and there, it would still be the best night of his life. Entering the room, he was greeted with a rather generous spread of food. It was a classic steak dinner with some champagne and dessert, all laid out on a table for two. Each taking a seat across one another, Alexa took a sip of her drink.

“So, I take it you’re a fan?” she said pointing out Brian’s shirt.

“Oh yeah, HUGE fan” he said pompously. 

Alexa giggled at his response.  
“Thank you. I always love meeting my fans. Like, seriously, they’re the best part about this job” she said a little embarrassed.

The two sat down and started eating their meal quietly. There was an awkward silence between them as both of them couldn’t find any words to say. Brian, who was too nervous to talk and Alexa, who felt like this was more of a chore than a date. They both had their own quirks about being suddenly thrown into a date. It wasn’t anyone’s fault; they were just more reserved than most people. Taking a deep breath, Brian decided to finally break the ice.

“So, Miss Bliss, if you don’t mind me asking. Do you ever get tired of traveling?” Brian asked.

“Please, call me Alexa” she smiled at him, “and yes, it can be strenuous at time.”

For a while, the two of them were talking about wrestling and trading stories of their favorite events. Alexa was pretty impress with Brian’s knowledge and enthusiasm for wrestling, it made her feel a lot more comfortable to just talk like herself and not like a representative. Brian was also astonished to see how down to earth she was. She was just like any other person, just living life day to day. Soon it the mood turned into a relaxing one, with the two of them joking around with each other and telling personal stories about themselves. Taking another sip of her champagne, she could see Brian staring at her cleavage throughout the evening.

“You know, they’re fake right?” she giggled.

Nearly spitting out his drink, Brian choked down the champagne quickly as he couldn’t believe what she just said to him. He quickly averted his eyes away from her chest to make it not so conspicuous. Alexa just giggled at how cute he was acting.

“Come on Brian. No need to be shy. I know what the viewers wants. It always just tits and ass with him” she laughed.

“I’m so sorry for staring” he apologized.

“It’s okay, really. Guys stare, it’s harmless” she said calmly.

“Is it really?” he said, taking a peek.

“Yes, really. You can ask me anything about them too” she said pointing at her chest.

Talking a gulp, Brian asked, “H-how big are they?”

“Hmmm, let’s see. I just had them done last year again. I believe they’re 34Bs” she said.

“I think they look amazing!” Brian said enthusiastically.

“Thank you. They wanted me to make them bigger, but I said no. I’m not going to be turned into a blonde bimbo just for more views, I have principles” she said shaking her tits.

Still in disbelief at what he was seeing, Brian went in for broke.

“A-are they on the softer side or firmer?” he asked anxiously.

“Firmer, but then again their also soft at the same time” she said nonchalantly.

Brian’s jaws dropped as where if most men were to ask about women’s breast, they would get slapped across the face, but with Alexa she was so down to earth and easy going.

“Brian!” Alexa laughed. “

Close your mouth and quick gawking” she chuckled.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry! You’re so pretty” he apologized again.

Giving him a smirk, Alexa got up and walked over to him.  
“I-is something the matter?” he asked but before he could say anything else, Alexa placed her finger on his mouth to shut him up.

Alexa then proceeded to sit on his lap, facing toward him. No face to face, the two could feel each other’s breath on each other.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, I don’t do this with every guy I go on dates with” Alexa said as she pressed her lips on his.

Now with their lips locked, Brian’s heart was beating fast. His mind was racing as he couldn’t believe this was happening. He slowly inched his hands towards her ass where he then proceeded to grip them tightly. Alexa was quick to yank his hands away.

“Damn” Brian yelled to himself as he imagined he might had pushed too hard and too fast.

To his surprised, Alexa only pushed his hands away so that she could place them on her breasts. Shocked by this, Brian started to massage her chest. He could feel their firmness even through her dress. He could also tell that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath as he felt how hard her nipples were as they poked through her dress. It was too bad he had jeans on as they were much too thick to for him to really feel Alexa grinding on him.

“You know they feel better without the dress on” she said, pulling down her dress.

Now with her breasts exposed, Brian got a firsthand look of them. Her nipples were so cute and pink as they were only a few inches away from his face.

“So, what do you think?” she giggled.

“I think they look amazing” he said in awe.

“Want a taste?” Alexa said as she grabbed a can of whipped cream off the table and sprayed them on her nipples.

The cream was pretty cold, making her coo out from the sensation. Her nipples were growing harder by the second and they grew even harder when Brian started to suck the cream off. His tongue slurped off most of the cream but managed to dribble some of it onto her milky breasts.

“Come on you can do better than that” Alexa said as she started to spray some more onto her breast.

Brian greedily slurped up the whipped cream off her breasts. Using his hands to lift her breasts up so he could kick the cream under her boobs. Squeezing her boobs, he could feel how firm the silicon was inside of her, yet they were also pretty soft.

“Ooohhh, wow” Alexa moaned as he licked her clean.

Seeing a little bit of cream left on the side of his mouth, Alexa licked it off herself before kissing him again.

“W-wow. No one’s going to believe this” Brian said in disbelief as what just happened.

“That’s right. NO ONE.” Alexa said sternly.

“Okay, okay. I won’t tell anyone” Brian promised.

“Good! Now her comes another treat” she said as she slid down his legs and unzipped him.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Alexa Bliss is really going to suck my dick” Brian whispered under his breath.

Giggling as she heard him, Alexa pulled down his pants along with his underwear.

“❤Oh wow, you’re already this hard?❤” Alexa chuckled as Brian’s cock was directly in front of her face.

“This is literally the best night of my life” Brian exclaimed. 

“Good, wouldn’t have it any other way” Alexa said as she started to stroke him.

“God that feels so good” he cooed.

“So how big are you?” Alexa said as she wrapped one of her hand around his shaft while using the other to play with his balls.

“S-six inches” Brian said shyly.

“That’s perfect❤❤❤” Alexa said happily as she took the can of whipped cream and sprayed it all over his shaft.

Feeling the cold sensation of the cream, Brian almost jumped out of his chair, but before he could react, he felt something hot. Looking down, he saw Alexa’s blonde head bobbing up and down as she started to slurp off the cream on the tip of his meat stick. Alexa, pulling her head off his cock, opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to show him all the sweet white cream in her mouth. Talking a big gulp, she opened her mouth back up to show that it was all gone.

“Wow, you are so fucking naughty” Brian said.

“Oh, you have no idea❤” she smiled at him mischievously.

Placing one hand on his lap for support, Alexa then used her other hand to started jerking his shaft. Tilting her head so she could reach his balls with her mouth, Alexa started to suck off the whipped cream.

“Oh my god that feels so good” Brian groaned as he could feel her mouth sucking on one of his balls while stroking him gently.

Using her tongue, Alexa skillfully licked off all the cream on Brian’s cock and balls before taking his cock into her mouth again for another blowjob.

“I-I’m going to cum” Brian groaned out as the WWE Diva slobbered all over his dick.

Alexa quickly stopped sucking and started to jerk him off with one hand while she used the other to grab a plate of fruit. Confused, Brian didn’t contend with her thinking as he was so close to cumming.

“❤❤❤Cum for me baby, I want to taste it❤❤❤” Alexa begged as she pointed his dick straight at the plate of food.

Within seconds, Brian started to shoot out ropes of his cum into the plate, glazing the assorted fruits with his semen. It has been a while since he ejaculated so his cum was extra thick and gooey. Grunting out as he pushed hard, wanting to give her as much as he could, he accidently let out a bit of his piss. Luckily, he was able to stop before the rest of his urine spilled out.

“Wow that’s a lot❤” Alexa giggled as she held the plate with both of her hands.

“W-what are you going to do with it?” Brian asked eagerly.

Giving him a wicked smile, Alexa opened her mouth and picked up a strawberry with her mouth. She started to eat it with his cum and piss.

“So good❤” she giggled.

All Brian could do was sit there and watch as Alexa took each fruit one by one and eat them in front of him. By the time she ate the last fruit on the plate, Brian was already hard again. He would have never expected Alexa to be such a dirty cum eating slut behind the scenes. Sticking out her tongue, Alexa started to lick the plate clean until all the cum and piss disappeared.

“Wow, you tasted good” she said as she got off her knees.

Using this as his chance, Brian pulled the condom out of his pocket.

“What’s this?❤” Alexa said as she snatched away the condom from him.

“Oh? Did you really think I would let you fuck my pussy?” Alexa giggled as she threw the small rubber packet across the room.

“Damn, it was too good to be true” Brian said to himself disappointed.

As Brian sat in disappointment, Alexa made her way over to the bed and pulled up her dress. Using both of her hands, she pulled both of her ass cheeks apart giving him a clear view of her pink asshole.

“Come on, what are you waiting for?” she giggled. 

Thanks for reading! This is just the intro to the story, there is more to come soon. Remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


	2. Gaping Fun

DISCLAIMER: This story is pure fiction. Any person in this story, real or fake, has no association to the story at all.

Brian’s body froze in disbelief. Did Alexa Bliss just offer up her asshole to him? A cold sweat ran through his body as inched his way over to her.

“Come on, what’s taking so long” Alexa said as she wiggled her cute ass at him.

He had a clear view of her pussy and her tiny pink asshole right in front of him now. This was everything he had ever dreamed of. There was no way in hell that anyone was going to believe that he got to pound Alexa’s asshole. Brian’s heart was beating so fast that he felt he could have dropped dead at any moment. Seeing her shake her cute ass in front of him, inviting him to ruin it, Brian had to pinch himself to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Looking down, he saw how hard his dick was. Even covered in Alexa’s saliva, he might have a hard time just to insert the tip into her ass. I mean, it was so tiny the closer he looked at it. Gathering some spit inside of his mouth, he slowly drooled it onto the rim of her asshole before massaging it all around.

“Oooohhh. That feels nice❤” she giggled as she felt the slimy sensation of her asshole being rubbed.

“I can’t believe this is really happening” Brian said to himself as he placed the tip of his cock against her ass.

“What are you waiting for big boy?” Alexa snickered as her tiny asshole puckered up for a pounding.

Hearing those words, Brian had no choice but to push in. Thanks to all the spit and saliva, he was able to push in the tip with ease, but only the tip. The more he tried to push in, the harder it became as Alexa’s insides started to tighten.

“A-are you okay?” Brian groaned as he gently pushed deeper.

“D-Don’t be a pussy. G-go harder” Alexa said boastfully.

Even though Brian heard how cocky she sounded, he could tell that the look on her face was one of pain. She probably wasn’t used to anal yet so that’s why he wanted to start things slow at first. He could clearly see how her hips were shivering from the anguish of having her tiny hole stretched out.

“D-don’t s-stop you bitch. HaaAAArrrRRddddeerrRR!!!❤❤❤” Alexa cried out as she got her wish.

Brian after hearing her demands, thrusted his deeps hard, pushing his cock deep into her asshole.

“NNNNGGGHH!!! FUCK!!!❤❤❤” she wept as he started to thrust his hips back and forth.

Alexa felt his hips slapping against her fat behind every time he pushed deep into her. Wincing in pain, she was in a state of bliss. She loved getting ass fucked, it was her favorite thing to do when it came to sex. Working out, she kept her body tight, very tight. It was no different for tiny asshole. She wouldn’t just do anal with anyone though, they had to be the right size. Too small and she wouldn’t feel anything, too big, she would feel too much. Luckily for Brian, he was just the perfect size. At six inches, he would be able to push all the way into her without pushing too far. Sure, it was tight and painful, but it was also very pleasurable. Her legs were trembling with a mix of fear, pain, and pleasure as she couldn’t contain her moans. Thrusting hard and fast, Brian could feel how hot it was inside of her. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. She was tight, so tight that it was sometimes painful for him to push in. He could see how her ass gripped onto him as he pulled out. It was like it was pulling him back into her, not wanting him to leave her.

“Oh god, you’re so fucking tight” Brian grunted as he gave her ass cheeks a slap, leaving a slight red handprint on it.

“G-good. D-don’t stop p-please!” Alexa begged as tears ran down her cheeks, ruining her make up.

By now, she started getting used to the anal pounding she was getting. Her asshole started to loosen up a bit, making it easier for Brain to thrust into her. Sweat was running down her forehead as she embraced the dick in her ass. Her eyes were rolling back as she felt his cock rubbing against her sweet spot.

“❤❤C-cummminnnggg!❤❤” she howled out as her body started to shudder with excitement.

Her legs were shaking like crazy as her juices started to shoot out of her pussy. Shivering from the orgasm, Alexa kept shooting out floods of her juices all over her legs and bed. Now with her orgasm dying down, she started to calm down a bit.

“Did you just piss yourself from cumming?” Brian chuckled as he continued thrusting into the drained girl.

“N-no, t-that’s squirting” Alexa said as her face turned pink from the embarrassment.

“That’s piss, it’s the same thing” he said thrusting away again at her sweet spot.

“N-No. G-give a break first!” Alexa groan out as she bit her lower lip.

Reaching another orgasm, she did her best to hold in the pleasure, to which it failed miserably. Cumming again for the second time, she started to squirt again, though not as much as the first time, it was still an incredible amount that gushed out. Her face was now wet with her sweat and lust, Alexa started to tap.

“I-I give” she cooed out as her black eyeliner ran down her cheeks.

Not listening to her, Brian continued shoving his dick into the exhausted girl. This was probably the only chance he would ever experience something like this ever again and he wasn’t going to waste it. Grabbing onto her tiny waist, he started to thrust his cock into her harsher and more rapidly.

“Oh god! You’re going to rip me in half!” Alexa cried as she reached her arms out to grab the bedsheets for support.

All she could do now was grit her teeth and grind back against his thrusts to try and make him cum faster. Her ass rippled from the shockwave of each of his vicious thrust, Alexa wailed out in delight. Pushing all his weight into his thrusts, Brian pushed deep into her ass as he started to unload his cum. Alexa could feel every twitch his cock made as he filled her bowels with hot sticky semen. With every grunt he made, he spewed out an impressive amount of jizz into the tiny girl. He could hear Alexa gasping for air as she started to cum again. Her body tensed up, but it only added to Brian’s orgasm as it only milked his cock faster.

“Ooohhh fuck, you’re cumming in me so much❤❤❤” Alexa cried out as she could feel the cum filling her to the brim.

Brian’s cock still lodged deep inside of her was acting as a barrier to stop any cum from leaking out. Alexa was a hot wet mess as she was covered in sweat and tears, not to mention how she pissed herself as she came.

“N-no more. Please❤❤❤” she begged, out of breath.

“Fuck you got a tight ass. You do anal a lot?” Brian asked her.

“Yes. It’s my favorite” Alexa wheezed out.

Drained of his cum, Brian laid down on the bed weary. Still shocked that he just fucked Alexa Bliss’s asshole, Brian felt proud of himself. As he laid on the bed, Alexa stood over his face, giving him a clear view of her smooth pussy and asshole.

“W-what are you doing?” Brian asked confused.

“We’re not done yet” Alexa giggled as she proceeded to crouch down over his face.

Now with Alexa sitting on his face, Brian was even more stunned. Her amazing fat ass was so close to his face now. He could feel his nose pressing in between her two holes, his mouth was eagerly waiting under her clean-shaven pussy and his eyes were locked onto her two plump ass cheeks as she faced away from him.

“Come on big boy, you know what to do” Alexa said as she could feel his breath puffing against her pussy.

Not even hesitating, Brian immediately started to eat her out. Shoving his tongue deep into her damp cunt, he could taste her tang. Her juices ran directly into his eager mouth where he happily swallowed the sweet and salty fluid down. He also focused on her legendary ass as he caressed them with his hands.

“Oh, fuck! You’re so good at eating pussy” Alexa cried out.

Flicking his tongue on her clit, Brian knew it was only a matter of time before she would cum again. He squeezed her two buns together tightly before pulling them apart, giving him a good view of her gaped anus. Brian could still see his cum inside of her as she sat on his face. Her asshole was puckering in front of his face, eager for more. Brain slowly pushed a finger inside of her ass. He could feel how hot and slimy it was. Soon, he pushed in another finger into her, making her moan from the sensation of being stuffed more. Now with his double assault on both her ass and pussy, Alexa was quivering with delight. Having her pussy lapped up and her asshole toyed with, she was building up to another orgasm. Pumping his fingers in and out of her, he could tell that she was loving every moment of it. Sweat ran down her body as the intensity of it all was too much for her take. Pushing her weight down on his face, Alexa failed to stifle her moans as she came hard all over him. Her asshole tightened up around his fingers while she grinded her pussy against his tongue.

“Oh, fuck! ❤❤❤C-Cummminnnggg❤❤❤!!!” Alexa moaned out as her body gave out.

Collapsing on the bed, Alexa was drenched in her sweat and juices. Gulping down whatever he could, Brian got up to see the diva on her back.

“Anything else you want to give me?” she giggled.

“I’m totally spent” Brian chuckled as his balls were a bit drained at the moment.

As much as we would have loved to tear her asshole up again, he was only human and needed a good break.

“God, I’m so filthy right now. I’m going to need a hot shower after this” she giggled.

A light bulb popped over Brian’s head when he heard her say this. Smiling impishly, Brain remembered how Alexa drank a bit of his piss earlier and didn’t say anything. If he couldn’t give her cum, how about some piss instead? Picking up a champagne glass, he propped the tiny girl up and handed it to her.

“What this for?” she smiled at him.

“Just hold it still” Brian said as he placed it under her chin.

Grasping his dick, he aimed it straight onto Alexa’s face.

“Open up” he muttered out as he started to relieve himself onto her.

Realizing what he was doing, Alexa closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Sticking her tongue out, she felt the hot jet of piss splash onto her face. The wild stream of pale-yellow fluid ran down from her forehead all the down her chin where it splashed down into the cup. Slowly filling up her mouth, Alexa hungrily gulped down the salty beverage as best as she could. He makeup was beyond ruined now as her golden shower washed most of it away. Brian felt his body calm down completely as he emptied his bladder onto the tiny girl. Pushing the last bits of his pee out, Brian let out a satisfactory sigh before shaking the last drops of piss off his cock.

“Oh my god that was amazing❤” Alexa giggled, looking at her date.

“Not done yet” Brian said as he pointed to the cup full of pee.

“Of course,” she said, giving him a smile.

Placing the rim of the cup against her puckering lips, she slowly tilted the glass, allowing the salty fluid to run into her mouth. Taking big hearty gulps, Alexa skillfully chugged down the salty piss in a matter of seconds. Wiping off her mouth and smiling at him, Alexa opened her mouth to proudly show Brian that she swallowed it all down.

“Thanks for the shower❤” she giggled as they both got dressed.

As the night ended, so did their date. Both, being pleased with how the date ended had no regrets saying bye to each other. Each, learning something new about each other and even getting to explore some of the more bizarre fetishes they don’t know they had. That night would always be special to the two of them. Of course, Brian kept that night a secret to himself as it was their own special moment that they shared together, he couldn’t help but still think about her from time to time, wondering if she thought the same also.

Thanks for reading! Remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord for the most up to date information.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
